Redemption
by Kaudrim
Summary: A young group of heros brought together to form a secert group. The group was started by a future Prof. X to redeem himself for the crimes commited while he was Onslaught. Their will be some familer faces. Please R
1. History

This is set in an AU. This is what you should know:  
  
Current groups:  
X-men  
Generation X  
X-force  
X-factor   
Avengers  
Redemption   
M.O.N.S.T.E.R. B.R.A.T.s  
Total Chaos   
Doom's Brigands   
New Hellions  
  
Dead:   
Nightcrawler   
Syrin  
Warpath  
Colossus   
(Everyone else should be assumed Alive except those dead in Marvel Cannon.)

Fereality (Fanfiction.net SN) and I came up with this universe and write stories together and seperate set in it.


	2. Chapter 1: INtro

Link looked over the crowd of new recruits . He wondered how many troublemakers there would be this time around. He remembered all the trouble he caused when he was going through the course. Of course, none of these recruits could claim to have his mutant power, Link is able to link to anyone and alter what they thought they saw: he also had the ability to see unaltered from their eyes and he can morph into anyone he has seen. He thought about the files:  
  
Bobby "Main Frame" McGivney – 16 years old from South Bend, Indiana. Bobby is the youngest recruit the team has ever had in its 25 years of service. Although physically he looks like as if a strong breeze could blow him away, he is one of the most powerful recruits in the class. Not only can he manipulate any electronic device to do what he wants, he can also throw balls of electricity and can also travel across electric wires and phone lines. However, what garners the most respect from people is when this 5'3", 125 lb twig makes guys twice his size fall down in one tap; by shutting down the electric pulses in the body.  
  
Kyle "WyldeFire" Wylde – Kyle is 19 from Brooklyn, New York. He lives up to the "Wylde" part of his name. By the time he was 11 he had already been arrested for grand theft auto, shoplifting, murder, and prostitution.WyldeFire claims to be reformed, but the others are suspicious of him. His powers consist of fire manipulation, meaning he can control fire with his mind. For example he can take the flame from a match and turn it into a ball of fire as well as produce fire out of thin air.  
  
Elizabeth "Anonymity" Bole – No one really knows a lot about Elizabeth, (18 from Seattle, Washington.) she keeps her powers secret. The one thing that is known is she can become invisible.  
  
Lily "Blackout" Bronte –Lily is 21 from Austin, Texas. Most think she is a telepath; however, her powers are a little different from the typical telepath. She experiences the memories of others as if she was currently experiencing them., & also has the power to shutdown a victim's consciousness.  
  
Link began to wonder where the fifth member was. He knew there had to be a fifth member there was always five in each team. He decided he would deal with that later....  
  
"Okay, you group of lily livered maggots! I am Link; you are to refer to me as Sir or instructor. Do you understand me?"  
  
They all looked at him as if he were talking in Swahili.  
  
"I said do you understand me?"  
  
WyldeFire looked at him, "This blows, I'm outa here." He took flight and started to leave. Everyone was astonished. They were all previously briefed on each other's powers but no one had mentioned WyldeFire could fly.  
  
Link pulled a gun out and took aim. Just as a boy, who looked appearing to be about 25, with black hair and bee wings, flew by and grabbed WyldeFire. He landed right and in front of Link and, with a defiant smile, said, "What's a matter; can't handle these misfits?"  
  
Link looked him over. He walked around him just staring, slapped one of his wings and said, "Who are you? The Cheerios Bee?"  
  
"Very funny, you middle-aged wannabe playing G.I. Joes with this group of babies. Actually, I'm your other recruit. Name's Yellow Jacket!"  
  
"Look, you winged jackal,; I've seen things you've only dreamt about. I've been attacked by about 5 sentinels at once and all alone," Link replied. "Can we get back down to business then, Mr. Jack -off?"  
  
"Yea, what's stopping ya?"  
  
Link thought to himself, "Yea, there's the one who's going to give me the most trouble." He turned and to looked at the group and said, "Okay, I guess the military is too much right now. So let's go through this part without it. So let us see you were all briefed on each others' powers, except maybe those of Yellow Jacket. So now, I want you to all go to your dorms and get ready for some fun. Meet back here in 10 minutes."

* * *

The group was taken to a room with a long table with six chairs set for dinner. The walls were lined with group pictures of all the former teams of Redemption. The new members all took seats at the table with Link at the head ,looking at them all. To his right was the 5'6", scrawny boy known as Mainframe; to his right was the 5'10" boy with red hair and a temper to match known as WyldeFire; seated across from him was the stunning 5'5", blonde beauty know as Blackout; and between her and Link was the 5'4", brunette know as Anonymity, at the other end sat Yellow Jacket. Link began; "As you all know, you were brought here to form the latest incarnation of the secret group known as Redemption. The man known as Charles Xavier started this group to redeem himself for the acts he committed as Onslaught. Sometime in the future, Charles finds a way to travel through time, and decids that maybe he should go back and start a group to work in secret and assist his X-Men in fighting those mutants who wished to control the world and enslave the human race. Therefore, he went back to 25 years ago and started the first group of Redemption. That group consisted of "Wake", whose power was he could control the sleep patterns and dreams of those around him; "Electrode", who could control electricity; "Slick", who had the ability to turn herself, any part of her body, or anyone else into any liquid substance, "Splice", who could split himself into multiple clones of himself; and "Whirlwind", who could move at supersonic speeds.  
  
"This group fought alongside the X-Men, in secret. The X-men never even knew they existed. The second team consisted of "Morph", whom I'm sure you've all heard of he had the ability to morph into anyone he'd seen; "Halo", who had a set of wings, the ability to fly, super strength, and the ability to fire a stream of molten lava from his hand; "Neuron", who could travel the wires of anything electrical and could charge anything he touched with Kinetic energy, "Nocturne", who could perform dark magic; "Vision", a powerful psionic who also had telekinesis, super speed, super strength, and the ability to steal any other mutant's power. This group was the start of Redemption working with the government; it was also the first group to let themselves be known by the X-men.  
  
"The third group consisted of "Transport", who could teleport not only himself but any number of people; "Frozen Heat", who could control fire and ice; "Pike", who could make his body form into various wooden spikes; "Hound", who could morph into any animal and/or communicate with any animal; "Spark", who could fire shots of electricity.  
  
"That brings us to you; I hope you all read the dossiers of your teammates, You will be forced to rely on their powers as well as your own. Also, since we are government funded, you will have comparable training to the military."  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
